


Getting freaky at The Foundation

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Help, Long arm Larry, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Rough Sex, SCP-096 - Freeform, SCP-096 x reader, SCP-096/Male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Long arm Larry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to torture my friend with before realizing that I should release this upon the world. That's how most of my works start

"Hello?" It's dark, but you can still hear him. The scuttling noises that he makes as he moves across the cell's cold, stone floor can only be described as terrifying. You screw your eyes shut even tighter, hoping for this nightmare to end.  
  
"Hey, Doc, am I done? I went in here, just like you said," you call out to the man observing you as you try to keep your voice level. If he heard you, he wasn't telling." May I go now?" Your voice cracks and your knees feel weak. You didn't want to open your eyes, you didn't want to breathe. All you wanted to do was run.  
  
"D-480017, you are to stay inside of the cell, is that clear?" The detached, clinical voice of the doctor crackles to life over the intercom. You could tell that begging wasn't going to work--the man was devoid of all empathy. With a short nod, you acknowledge him, take a deep breath, and slowly step closer to the creature you've been placed with. As you moved around the cell, blindly groping around, you notice that all has gone silent--too silent. You can feel sweat trickling down the back of your neck, but you steel yourself to keep moving around, listening for any signs of the SCP that you were with, just as the doctor had told you to. The feeling of a long, bony finger tracing your jawline makes you stop and gasp. Your eyes fly open in surprise, and only then do you realize your mistake. Shaking, and fearing for your life, you realize that you're face-to-face with SCP-096. For a minute, both of you just stand there, as if waiting for the other to make a decision. You expected him to tear you apart, and you guessed he was expecting you to scream and run. Neither of those things happened and, for a moment, you two just stood there. His finger on your jawline, and your eyes on his. The sudden, harsh crackling of the intercom broke the silence once again,  
  
"D-480017, please exit the cell and report back to Doctor **[redacted]** for questioning."


	2. The Foundation's five knuckle shuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCP-096 got you all riled up. Now, it's time to corral the tadpoles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

_Drip, drip, drip_.

The faucet in the corner of your cell was broken. Again. You knew that asking for it to be fixed wouldn't do anything--the foundation didn't care much for D-class personnel. You thought back to how the doctor had questioned you, over and over again, about your experience with SCP-096, and you remembered how the Euclid had looked at you. Curious, and almost...lonely?   
  
_Drip, drip, drip._  
  
Why didn't he kill you? You had looked right at his face. Isn't that what happened to the people that looked at SCP-096? Maybe you were just...different? No, that was stupid. He was probably just tired or something, and didn't want to waste time and energy killing you. Creatures like that only really thought about their next meal. That, and mating.  
  
_Drip, drip, drip._  
  
Then why did he touch your face like that? You could remember exactly how he did it, too. You wouldn't have thought that such a gentle touch was possible, from a creature like him. His skin was soft--much softer than it looked and, god, he was so...adorable, in that weird, cryptid way. You glanced towards the door of your cell, checking to make sure that nobody was coming, before slowly moving your hands down towards your hips, lowering them until they reached just under your navel. You brushed your fingers softly against the skin there, running them down your thighs, across your hips, anywhere but the one place they needed to be. When you finally reached down to palm yourself, the first touch sent shivers down your spine, and you gasped. It was a needy, ragged sound, and you quickly clapped your free hand over your mouth--being found like this was the last thing that you wanted. Was this even right? 096 wasn't human. Was doing this some sort of...violation of some moral or ethical code that you'd never heard about? Your dick strained against the fabric of your jumpsuit so much that it almost hurt and, at that moment, you realized that you didn't care. You began to tear off the baggy piece of clothing, pulling it off of your body and throwing it across the room like it burned your skin just to keep it on; your boxers weren't far behind. And there you stood, panting and biting your lip as you watched your cock twitch in the faint light of your cell. One last chance to back out. One last chance. You didn't take it. You reached down, dragging your thumb across the slit of your cock and had to bite down on your free hand to keep you from waking up the entire foundation. The way you could barely stop your thighs from shaking, and how your hips bucked into your hand every time you moved it down your shaft made you realize that it had never felt this _good._ It wasn't enough, you wanted--needed--more. 

 

"Oh, _fuck_ me." You groaned, taking your hand away from your mouth so that you could slip two of its fingers past your lips, and into your mouth. You closed your lips around them, muffling the noises you made as you continued to pump yourself, and began to swirl your tongue over your digits. For a moment, you were lost in thought, imagining that if it were SCP-096 in your mouth and not just your fingers, you could make him feel so _good._ The things you would do to him, well, let's just say that the list was plentiful. Shaking yourself out of your fantasy, you pulled both fingers out of your mouth with a satisfying "pop," and spread your legs so that you had easy access to what was between them. You glanced towards your cell window again before giving yourself the all-clear and brushing your slick fingers against your entrance. You had to hold back a moan; you hadn't done this in a while and had forgotten just how it felt. Now, with your fingers slowly circling between your legs, you wondered why you had ever stopped.

You gently pressed your ring finger against yourself and, unconsciously, your hips rolled forward, desperate for something--anything--to give your body that release; the motion caused your finger to slide into you, and you hissed at the surprising, yet enjoyable, feeling. Slowly, you rocked your finger back and forth, testing the waters, as you pressed against your walls, searching for your prostate. You found it, without much difficulty, and let out a quiet string of curses when you felt your finger glide across it. You slowly circled the bundle of nerves for a minute or two before wrapping your other hand around your aching cock and sliding a second finger into your ass. You shuddered as you slid your hand up and down your shaft at a furious pace, your fingers driving relentlessly into you; your motions slowly became jerky and uncoordinated as time went by, and your body shuddered from exertion, but you didn't stop. With a final thrust of your fingers, you arched your back, holding back a relieved sob as you climaxed--hot, sticky streams of cum splattering against your chest. As you came down from your high, tired but satisfied, you came to the realization that you would have to clean yourself off before the guards came to check on the D-class personnel, in the morning.  
  
"Shit."


End file.
